


First Pages

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Developing Friendships, Feel-good, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: Every story has its first few pages, even the tales of Lucis's prince and his closest companions. When things are simpler, when Ignis and Gladio are beginning to find love, and as Prompto discovers true friendship, the young Chocobros share their first dinner as a group.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 19





	First Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keistar/gifts).



> I want to thank Kei so much for her support and for asking me to write the Chocobros simply being bros!
> 
> If you want to request your own fic or just chat with me about FFXV, come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raptor_redeem)! <3

The little ramen shop is small, but it’s much quieter than the bustling Insomnian streets. Ignis finds himself thankful for the break in noise when he folds his jacket neatly over his arm before sliding into a booth. Noctis follows him until their hips bump together.

“I’ve been wanting to meet these guys forever, Noct! Man, I’m so glad we finally convinced you to come out with us.” Prompto kicks his legs beneath his seat and, in the restaurant’s cramped seating area, manages to land the toe of his boot in Ignis’s ankle more than once.

“As am I,” Ignis says, even as he forces words through the grimace that comes with another one of Prompto’s kicks. He’s a darling boy, it turns out, a cheerful influence on Noct and someone that Ignis can certainly see himself enjoying more time with as well, but Ignis can’t ignore his surprise that Noctis would jive with this level of energy in a companion. It makes sense, he must admit. He and Gladio are polar opposites in their own ways, and yet they’ve grown to cherish each other’s company enough that they’ve only recently begun to pursue more.

As if Gladio reads Ignis’s mind, he reaches a hand across the table to play with Ignis’s fingers. “You didn’t really convince us, though,” Gladio teases in his rough voice. “More like we finally _let_ you win. And it’s kinda hard to turn down a day full of novelty shops and video games. And books.” Gladio grins as he sets his shopping bag down at his feet. “Lots of rare shit, even a first edition. Oh, and how come no one ever told me there were so many hot ladies in this part of town, huh? That one who rang me up at the bookstore was a real looker. Maybe she slipped her number into one of these books, eh?”

Ignis only shakes his head good-naturedly at Gladio’s joke, something he’s quite accustomed to by now. “Well, we didn’t exactly have the excuse of work for once.” Ignis narrows his eyes at Noctis, who sits beside him (just beside the rather large chocobo plush that Ignis won for Prompto from a complicated claw machine that he easily conquered with an understanding of mere physics—that, and the fact that the toy had nearly been loosened by previous players). 

Noct shrugs. “What? I absolutely did _not_ ask my dad to give you both a day off on the same day, once a month, in order to provide more sustenance for my developing social skills, which I am working _very_ hard on, by the way.”

“You almost sounded like Iggy, there.” 

“Yeah, but I dunno if Dad ever told Cor about the change... You guys might want to watch your asses the next time you show up for Crownsguard training. He’ll think you skipped.”

Prompto’s laugh is contagious, and it warms Ignis’s cheeks the same way as the steam from their ramen when bowls are placed in front of them.

“Damn.” Of course, Gladio is practically drooling into his bowl already as he fishes around in the noodles with his utensil to mix in the ample toppings. 

Prompto pushes a napkin over toward his new toy, and Noctis takes it from him only to tie it around the chocobo’s neck. “Are we not going to talk about how weirdly good Gladio is at rhythm games, by the way?”

Gladio shrugs. Ignis wonders if he’s even heard what Prompto just said. The man is practically a danger to himself when ramen is involved.

Prompto doesn’t seem to mind the lack of an answer, though. Looking incredibly pleased with himself as Noctis and Gladio begin to dig in, Prompto looks directly across the table to Ignis and says, “I picked this place because I thought you’d like it. Noct told me you were into food. This one’s kinda fancy… Does it look okay?”

Poor Prompto looks nervous, so Ignis is quick to placate him with a gentle smile. “Delicious, yes. Actually…” He peers at the bowl in front of him and the copious amount of food it holds, then leans forward into the steam to take a deep breath as he attempts to place the aroma ingredients. The earthiness of mushrooms is cut by green onion and the sharpness of pickled ginger, and the depth of the tonkatsu broth below that is intoxicating. Ignis reaches into his coat pocket to produce a black, soft-covered notebook and a pen. He opens to one of the book’s first pages and jots a few notes.

“You gonna _eat_ , Iggy?” Gladio asks. “Or just take notes on it all day?”

“I started doing this as an exercise,” Ignis explains as he writes. Above the frames of his glasses, Ignis sees Prompto leaning eagerly over the table to take a look at what he’s writing down. “Besides, I _know_ this is your favorite food, Gladio, and I won’t be able to make it for you all at home if you don’t let me jot a couple of things down.”

There’s a brief pause, filled with the quiet sounds of noodle slurping and eating utensils clinging against the sides of bowls.

Prompto’s voice interrupts the quietude, softer and more earnest than Ignis has heard it yet. “What if you learn to make it at home and never want to come back out with me and Noct? You won’t want to come out with us anymore if—”

“Nah.” Gladio doesn’t let Prompto get far. If the Six themselves intervened, Ignis didn’t think he would ever see Gladio willingly take a break from consuming a bowl of ramen, but Gladio does just that. Arms stretched behind his head with a wicked grin splitting his face, he continues with a wink, “There’s no cute girls to flirt with at Iggy’s place.”

Prompto laughs, instantly cheered, and offers Gladio a crashing high-five. He and Gladio return to their food at the same time.

“Girls? Gross,” says Noctis. The words are jumbled, his mouth half-full of food.

Ignis only sighs and closes his notebook, but there’s a smile underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! Super nice to be posting a FFXV fic again, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it c:


End file.
